


Strolling Down The Avenue

by AKMars



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKMars/pseuds/AKMars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well....actually, this is....  It's kind of a.....heck, just read it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strolling Down The Avenue

Title: Strolling Down The Avenue  
Rating: M for language and suggestive content  
Characters: Finch and Reese  
Gen, but could be twisted into slash  
One-Shot: Thank the gods......

NOTES: kmmerc is totally to blame for this short fiasco, thanks to her ‘Dammit, John Reese’ fic posting. I now have this earworm gnawing at my brain. For what this insanity is worth, enjoy.

**poipoipoipoipoipoipoipoipoipoipoi**

 

"This is extremely juvenile Mr. Reese."

"Well Harold, you're the one who's making the fuss about not wanting to see the show I picked."

"Can you blame me?" the recluse replied, all but rolling his eyes at his partner.

"It's gotten rave reviews and been sold out nearly every performance."

"And so have a lot of other terrible plays." Finch humphed. 

"The taste of the masses has always been borderline..." he muttered, even as he slipped into his long coat. 

He gave an exasperated sigh. "Very well heads we go and see my choice.."

"Tails we go to mine, with no complaining."

"Agreed." The billionaire's eyes tracked the spinning silver disc as Reese's flipped quarter rose up into the air and then fell back to bounce on the floor.

**poipoipoipoipoipoipoipoipoipoipoi**

　

Finch refused to speak to his partner during the ride to and from the theatre. He endured two hours of the most excruciating excuse for entertainment _and_ had to listen to Reese chuckling throughout the whole show to boot.

When the car service dropped them back at the library, Harold limped upstairs; put his coat away and went straight to his computer.

The op followed at a more leisurely pace, a pleased smirk stretching his lips. Although Finch would never admit to it, John had caught the recluse tapping his toe along with the music during one song. The one which, ironically, was his own favorite from the musical. 

On the pretext of going to the restroom during intermission, John had popped out to the lobby and bought the soundtrack CD; stashing it in the inner pocket of his suit coat before returning to their seats. 

Seeing Finch resolutely ignoring him, Reese loaded his new purchase into the bookshelf stereo system he'd cajoled his partner into buying and queued up the song they both had liked.

Absorbed in the admin tasks he was performing on his system, Harold was only peripherally aware of the sound of music in the reading room. Before he realized what he was doing, he found himself singing along subconsciously...

_The internet is for porn;_  
The internet is for porn.  
Why you think the net was born?  
Porn, porn, porn.... 

 

Finch broke off abruptly and turned in his chair, heat flooding his face. “Mr. Reese!”

John, collapsed on the leather couch in helpless laughter, was unable to answer. 

The billionaire glared at him for a full thirty seconds before he started laughing too. The CD kept playing through the song as both men tried to sing along, gasping out the lyrics while continuing to laugh.

_The internet is for porn;_  
The internet is for porn.  
Grab your dick and double-click  
For porn, porn, porn! 

**poipoipoipoipoipoipoipoipoipoipoi**


End file.
